The present invention is a new and distinct variety of a Rosa L. rose plant that was obtained from a cross between maternal variety ‘An’ (unpatented) and an unnamed paternal variety of unknown parentage owned by the breeder. The cross was performed by hand pollination in May 2014 and seeds planted in January 2015. ‘80100WABARA-CP’ was selected from the varieties that flowered in September 2017. Stable characteristics were confirmed following selection. The plant was asexually reproduced by grafting.